Don't Shoot!
by Bubblemage-creation
Summary: Kagome Higarashi wanted nothing more then enjoy her trip to Beijing. But when she finds herself caught up in a gang war where everyone claims she's with opposite gang, can she find help in the oddest of places..not to mention love? SessKag, Sangomaraku, M for language, sexual content, blood and gore. update weekly?
1. Getting there is half the job

Kagome Higarashi wanted nothing more than to stay in Fukoka Japan and catch up on her reading of English

literature. She'd finally finished College and would be teaching Japanese history in an American university next spring, as well Chinese and Korean. It didn't matter that she'd majored in literature, shejust wanted to get her thoughts straight before she set it down on paper. Her roommate and best friend Sango was currently digging through their closet for the suit cases and clothing that they'd need on the school trip to Beijing, China. It was the end of school year, and usually only the top students in their prestigious university were allowed an all expense paid trip. Looking up from her sketch of a Shinto shrine, Kagome leaned back away from her desk to peer into the closet as Sango continued throwing clothing about.

"Kags, come on. Even I know you want to go!"

Sighing, said female threw herself on the bed, groaning slightly as her arm collided with the suitcase.

"I didn't say I wouldn't go Sango, I just said it wouldn't be good if I did go."

"Kikiyo can watch the shrine Kags."

"I didn't say she couldn't.."

Sitting up on the bed, she dragged a hand through her waist length black locks, her blue eyes focusing anywhere but her friends face. It wasn't the shrine that she was worried about, it was looking worse in the eyes of her mother. Sure, her mother had three kids, but her favorite was and always would be Kikiyo. She graduated with all honors, best in class, and even became a doctor. That's not to say Kagome didn't do all that, which she did; Kagome didn't want to watch the shrine, she wanted to be a writer and teacher. Maybe if she hadn't told her mother that, she wouldn't be banned from the family she would have a better relationship with her sister. If it wasn't for the favoritism, she'd still be in the family.  
Sighing, Sango leaned onto the bed and playfully nudged Kagome's shoulder. Her head tilted slightly as she plastered a smile on her face, brown eyes twinkling with mirth.

Kagome did not like that look.

"…Sango?"

"Lets just pack your things. You don't have any formal classes and you're my guest of the

trip! We can sit back and relax when there's nothing important to do-"

"There isn't ever anything important to do in that class to you Sango."

Kagome quickly interjected, wagging a finger in her friend's direction as she rose from the bed. Sango  
quickly removed herself from the bed, her hands held upward in a mock calming gesture as she made her way toward their closet.

"I'm just saying, it's always all work and no play with you Kags!"

"That's the only way you get things done!"

"If you won't do this for you, at least do it for me!"

A pregnant silence filled the room as the girls continued to pack their clothing. Sango's bag more clothing and money then school supplies; and Kagome's bag had several sketch bags and pencils tossed over several articles of clothing and money. Once the bags were filled, the girls headed toward the front door of their small one bed roomed apartment; turning off the lights and locking the door as they made their way down the steps. Kagome looked back momentarily at the building before she and Sango hailed a Taxi to the airport.

The ride was long, and Sango was the first person out of the Cab and into the airport, Kagome in tow. Had it not been for someone screaming her name, she probably wouldn't have stoped and jumped into the awaiting arms of her best friend.

"KOUGA!"

Said person laughed, wrapping his hands around her waist as her own looped about his neck. Kouga placed her back on the ground and fixed the collar of his suit. "What kind of man would I be if I didn't see my woman off?" Kagome grinned and picked her bag up from the ground, turning to look at Sango who waved over at Kouga who returned the greeting. Spinning on her heel Kagome grabbed him by the tie and pulled him to her level, glaring at him.

"What the hell are you doing in Japan!"

"Business Kags and nothing that you're thinking, I know that look."

Kouga placed a hand on her head, nuzzling her cheek with his nose.

"Nothing will happen, I promise I'll be here when you get back."

He gave her a charming smile as she walked through checking, and out of his sight. Frowning slightly, he reached into his pocket to pull out a ringing phone, placing it at his ear.

"Wolf."

"Fluffy…."

"That is not even remotely funny. Are you in Japan?"

" Yea man, landed ten minutes ago. what the hell's wrong now?"

"…We have a rat amongst us..find out who by the time I get back."

"Got it Sesshomaru."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
The bustle of the city never seemed to quiet down in the red-light district, even when sunrise came around. Naraku Onigumo found himself seated in the back of his black ford focus, feet raised to rest on the chair directly opposite of him; A grin permanently etched into his features as he took another drag from his opium pipe. Lazily he blew out a puff of smoke and closed his grey eyes, leaning his head back onto the chair as long black locks cascaded down his left shoulder; obscuring view of his black QiPao decorated with dark green snakes.

"Exactly what's the problem this time around?"

The words flickered off his tongue like nails as he opened his eyes, locking them on the female that sat next to him. She jolted slightly as she opened the folder that sat on her lap; the manila folder a stark contrast to her dark purple Chinese dress. Nodding, she looked toward the folder as she opened it, breathing slightly as she spoke.

" According to the middleman in charge of the smuggling route to Japan; it seems that the

Taiyokai have been starting transactions with a fellow weapons trader."

"And the issue is what exactly…?"

"It seems that the head of the Taiyokai is here at the moment."

"In Beijing? How funny..."

A deep chuckled echoed throughout the small vehicle, chilling the female at his side. The car came to a stop in the center of the busy street; the door opening as The female stepped out, clutching the folder in her hand as she bowed deeply, her red eyes glaring holes into the chipped concrete.

"Kagura?"

Said female looked up momentarily before nodding.

"Don't screw this up, or I'll be forced to bring Kanna into this."

The door was slammed shut as the car sped off, leaving a very terrified mother in its wake. With a shaking hand, she reached into her bodice and pulled out her cell phone.

"He's currently staying in the opposite house in suite 24, send him a welcoming party."

She quickly bit out, knowing that it would only take several minutes for them to get there, and get the job done. several men flooded into the hotel building, making their way up to the room through all elevators and stairs; securing the floor within several moments. Naraku held the phone at his ear as he listened intently to the voice.

"He's alone…then his arrogance will be his downfall."

"We'll bring the Japanese man to you Boss, just you wait."

The phone cut off shortly as gun shuts sounded from the hotel, civilians ran out in all directions. The police new better then to interfere in gang affairs, and with this thought in mind, Naraku had his driver pull up the doors of the Hotel. Counting swiftly back from ten, he turned to open the door to find it being yanked open from his grasp.

"That Quite the welcome you had planned for me Onigumo…"

"….Taisho Sesshomaru, I hope you enjoyed it."

"Why don't you come inside and join me for a drink?"

Naraku rose from the car and walked into the lobby behind Sesshomaru, his eyes ranking over the carnage that littered the lobby as well as the elevator when they'd stepped into it. Leaning back against the wall of the elevator, Sesshomaru took a cigarette from his breast pocket, placing it in his mouth as he lit it with a match, dropping the debris onto the floor.

"I'm sure you have a very influential position in the business, but perhaps we could end this

childish tussle."

Taking a long drag from his cigarette, Sesshomaru turned, his gold eyes hardening on the shorter man in front of him.

"If you go by such ignorant and bigot ideas, I'm sorry to say that you are in for a shock. The

Taiyokai play by _my rules_."

"And we decided what happens in our Areas, you would do well to stay out of it all."

a shake of his head, sent long white locks over his shoulder as he took a long drag from his cigarette.

"That's my job, and I don't intend on following anyone else's orders, Including someone who

sent his half-assed goons after me."

"Your empire is falling Sesshomaru, and I will snatch it from beneath you."

as soon as the elevator doors were opened, Naraku delivered a swift punch to Sesshomaru, he who quickly caught his fist while kneeing him in the stomach. Naraku shifted his weight backward, throwing Sesshomaru over him as he rose from the floor, as Sesshomaru delivered a kick to the side of the head. Quickly standing up right, Naraku entered the elevator as Sesshomaru rose, bounding toward the elevator as the doors shut. Reaching for his phone from his inner sleeve, Naraku quickly dialed a number, wiping the edge of his mouth clean from blood just as someone spoke into the phone.

"Surround him, I want him Alive."

The phone was shut, and tossed to the floor just before Naraku brought his foot down on the device several times before swiftly making his way out of the elevator as the doors opened and out of the hotel. His eyes roamed the now spotless lobby as he walked out of the front doors and seated himself back inside his car, leaning toward his driver.

"As soon as you drop me off at home, be sure to send someone to visit the little princess. I

hate being disappointed."


	2. Staying there is half the time

**A/N : i'm sorry if there's any miss-spelling, sadly i don't have someone to go over my writing and fix it for me, and i have trouble noticing it for myself. _ sorry if this chapter is a little short, it was 8 pages on MS Word, so..yea i dont know. i'll try and get another one out soon!**

Kagome had come to the conclusion that she was never going to ride on a plane again. Screw travel, she was not going to endure that amount of irritation. Not only was she not able to get any sleep; anytime she felt herself drift off, Sango would abruptly turn and whack her with one of her arms. As if it couldn't get any worse, she was stuck in the middle, so to her left there was an elderly woman who couldn't stop snoring and talking in her sleep. It took every ounce of patience not to kill them both then and there. Stumbling into the airport with an equally jet lagged Sango behind her, Kagome sat in one of the chairs in the food court for a few minutes to wake herself. Looking across from herself, Kagome leaned forward slightly and nudged her best friends head in hopes of waking her up.

"Sango, come on. We have to start moving again."

Lifting her head momentarily, Sango growled out a loud 'NO', before collapsing on the table once more. Groaning Kagome rose from her seat and started to walk away, looking back at her friend as she did so. As if on cue Sango shot up and ran after her, hands flying about as she screeched for her to slow down.

"Why won't you let me sleep Kags!"

"That was a four hour flight into the night. You slept enough."

Crossing her arms over her chest, Sango maneuvered around several people before leaning onto Kagome slightly.

"I get it, you don't like flying. How do you expect to travel!"

"I don't mind flying, when a certain _someone_ doesn't keep smacking me in the face!"

"That old lady smacked you!"

Huffing, Kagome sped up to get her bags and leave the airport with Sango in tow. Taking a seat in the back of the bus, Kagome leaned her head against the glass and found herself drifting to sleep.

"Wake me up when we get there.."

"Gotcha Kags."

The opposite house hotel was grand and beautiful. Sure, Kagome had been at a Japanese bath house before, but this place was completely old fashion china; or that's what she thought. The hotel had fourteen floors, but she had to say the lobby was her favorite right now. The walls were painted red with gold dragons painted across, as well as lions and flowers. The man who was checking them in sat behind a large wooden desk in a light blue QiPao, which seemed to be the attire for all the workers she'd seen so far. A particularly handsome male took her and Sango's bag as they stepped into the elevator. They stepped out at the third floor, walls painted a sea green with flowers in large vases at each end of the hallway; lanterns hung over the doors.

"Higarashi-San."

Kagome looked over at the Chinese male, his Japanese was slightly off but she was able to understand him; and with hopes of making it easier on him, she spoke back in Chinese.

"Will we be sharing a room?"

The male looked at her in shock before shaking his head.

"Your room is twenty-Five B, while your companion is twenty B."

Quickly pointing Sango to her room, Kagome smiled at the male before he handed them their room keys, leaving her to step into her own quarters. She dropped her bag by the door as she close it, her eyes roaming over the large room. The walls were painted a light blue with a Sakura tree painted over the large circular bed. A content sigh left her lips as she laid herself on the mattress, spreading herself out on the beige covers and closed her eyes. A soft knock echoed through the room and while trying to ignore it Kagome pushed her head under the pillow, trying to drift to sleep as the action was repeated, and louder.

"Go away!"

The knocking stopped for several moments, till it continued again. Throwing herself off the bed, she flung open the door to glare at a small group of people at her door.

"You're seriously going to sleep Higarashi?"

"And you Byakuya aren't drunk yet?"

Kagome shot back to the male who shrugged and turned to look at Sango.

"We can't just go without her."

"And why not?"

"You speak Chinese, no one else does!"

"I speak Chinese dumbasses..."

Everyone turned to look at Toran whose native language was Chinese once they thought about it. The young man sighed and shook his head, blue tresses flowing over his shoulders as he pinned Byakuya with hard stare.

"See! Just take Toran!"

"Just come with us, only a few drinks Kogame?"

Byakuya cooed, knowing he was going to get piss drunk again; the jet lag was screwing with him already as it was, and she was taking too long to decide. Kagome walked back into her room and turned to close the door just as Sango's hand stopped it.

"Our treat?"

Frowning, she nodded and grabbed her room key before walking out and locking the door behind her. The small group of people huddled into the elevator, that of which was quiet till the twins start arguing and calling names. Byakuya smacked both Dai and Roku, threatening to kill them both if they ruin his drinking time again.

"Where we going?"

Sango asked, turning toward Byakuya, who visibly sweat dropped before shrugging and looking at the floor. Kagome crossed her arms and glared at everyone in the small room.

"You dragged me out to go somewhere that you haven't even decided!"

"Calm down Kagome. Toran's from here, I bet he knows some great places!"

All eyes turned to the long haired male, Kagome sent him a questionable glance as she raised her eyebrows.

"Well, I lived in more of the darker parts of China; they have some good bars there; music and dancing too if you

want to head to that side of town."

Looking at everyone in the elevator, Kagome nodded and leaned against the wall as the doors opened with a ding. Walking out of the lobby, Kagome took note of several men in black suits; jumping slightly when one of them turned to glare at her. Sango noticed this and gave the man the finger, motioning for Kagome to hurry up. Toran seemed to have flagged down a bus, and motioned for everyone to get inside. Taking a seat next to Byakuya, Toran turned to look at Sango and Kagome who were seated behind him, then to his right where the twins were.

"There's a salon a few minutes away, we just have to go into the darker alleys of Beijing."

"Salon? There's gonnah be alcohol right?"

Nodding to Byakuya, Toran turned to look at the twins as he grinned, leaning out of his seat to whisper more so to them then Byakuya.

"There are girls to, just don't start talking to them without someone there to translate."

"Exactly what's this…uh Salon called?"

Toran turned slightly to look at Sango.

"Kǔ liánhuā."

"I don't speak Chinese smartass."

"It means Bitter Lotus Sango..and it doesn't sound like a normal Club."

Kagome crossed her arms over her chest and pinned him with a hard look. Sighing, Sango nudged Kagome's side with her elbow.

"We're just going to have fun, calm down Kags."

"It's in the red light district Sango!"

Kagome whispered harshly, glaring at her companions.

"Do you have any Idea how bad it would be if something bad happened!"

"You keep over thinking Kags, just relax and let loose for once."

If she wasn't going to act her age, then who was going to be in charge of them all? Knowing better then to ask this out loud, Kagome settled with leaning back into her chair and crossing her jean clad legs. Sango looked over at her other friends and smiled as the bus came to a stop. Reaching to untie her hair, she handed the bow over to Kagome, who blew at her bangs angrily before tying her hair up in a high ponytail. Standing from the seat, Kagome looked out the windows to the crowd rushing in and out of the night club; pulling on the sleeves of long sleeved shirt, she looked over to Sango who was smoothing the wrinkles out in her knee length red dragon dress. They all followed Toran off the bus, waiting behind him as he talked to the man outside of the club. She couldn't hear him over the thumping of the music and voices of the crowd; but considering they were let in, she assumed it was all good. Within several seconds of walking into the doors, she found herself standing by herself. Groaning, she made her way through the crowd to sit at a table located in one of the darker corners of the club. She could see Sango dancing with a random male, who couldn't seem to keep his hands off her waist. It seemed Sango wasn't so carefree, she delivered several slaps to the offenders face, before moving to a different portion of the dance floor, same male in tow. Toran was leaning against the bar, translating between the twins and two girls who seemed to want the same thing. Within a few minutes they'd walked off toward the steps heading downstairs, just as Toran walked toward her, seating himself across from her.

"Here's some cash, enough to get you a meal and a few drinks.."

As if he'd just said his peace, Toran made his way to the dance floor and wrapped his arms around two girls. Glaring slightly, Kagome fixed her stare on any male that looked her way or started to walk towards her. This utterly and completely sucked. Standing up from the table, she turned and collided with something stiff and hard, causing her to fall back into her seat. Rubbing her nose slightly, she turned to look at the male that sat across from her, his black hair flowing down his left shoulder as he rested his chin on his hands.

"I see you took your time."

"Excuse me?"

Raising an eyebrow, Kagome looked around In hopes of seeing one of her friends, huffing when none came into her line of vision.

"Don't Play coy with me, what information do you have."

"I have no idea who you are, but please leave."

The male glared at her, his eyes hardening as his jaw clenched several times.

"This isn't the least bit funny to me.."

Kagome leaned back into her chair, frowning slightly when he switched to Japanese.

"That makes two of us. I have no idea what you want."

"Don't assume that just because you're sleeping with one of the Taisho brothers I'll just leave you alone."

Slamming her hands onto the table top, Kagome stood up and turned away from him, glaring at him over her

shoulder.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. And you sir, are really creepy."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Naraku glared as the female walked away, his hands clenching into fists as he stood upward.

"I expect the information by tomorrow Kikiyo, regardless if Taisho is here or not."

Leaning back into the booth, he motioned toward the bar for someone to bring him a drink. The meek female shook as she carried the bottle of scotch on a tray, setting it down on the table with a glass before bowing a rushing back to where she was previously standing. Grinning as he sipped on his drink, he noticed white hair moving among the crowd. He knew Sesshomaru would come to his club to meet with the female, he just hoped she'd get more information by then.

Kagome rushed out of the club, constantly looking behind to be sure that strange man wasn't following her. She'd came to a decision that she'd never come to China again, the people here were just too weird and creepy. Walking further down the street, Kagome noticed two men walking behind her, and in hopes of losing them, she wandered deeper into the red light district. Quickly turning down an alley when she saw another male start to follow her, she broke into a mad run, maneuvering through alleys till she came upon the main road.

Something similar to a screech reached her ears, causing Kagome to jump back to avoid the oncoming van. The doors opened and she found herself being pulled into the vehicle; quickly she shot her head forward, smacking it into the male in front of hers head and rose her elbow to bring down onto another males head before she shot down the street. Turning down a crowded street, Kagome stopped running momentarily in hopes of blending it with the surrounding crowd. She was shoved forward a few times before she tried to detach herself from the large crowd of people, finding herself in an alley. Breathing calmly once again, she turned around to come in contact with a piece of cloth pressed to her face and darkness consuming her.

A/N: **This was a pain, cause i didnt know whether to continue it, or just cut it off to leave more room for next chapter. and just to let you know, next chapter will be a filler _ so we'll finally understand what the hecks going on! maybe by the 4th chapter we'll get in touch with Kagome or her Friends, not sure yet xD**


	3. Wrong side of the Mirror doll face

**I'm so sorry for the delay! school started, and i'm still trying to get used to it. i just got a new laptop and internet on it, so i'm really sorry. i hope this makes up for the delay! ^_^**

She leaned over on the balcony overlooking the streets of Italy. Sighing, she took a large gulp of her wine before turning to look at her lover  
who was asleep on the bed. Stretching slightly, she winced at the pain she felt in her lower abdomen and groaned as she sat down on one of the chairs. Looking over the railing when the sound of whistling hit her ears, she reached over and caught the package being thrown upward at her. Rising slowly from the seat with her back hunched over, she made her toward the bathroom; locking the door and turning on the faucet as she opened the package. Dumping its contents onto the floor, she sat with her back against the tub as she shifted through papers. She noticed a picture of her and upon closer inspection saw it to be her twin sister. Glaring slightly, she noticed that there were several more pictures of her sister and younger brother as well as her mother, grandfather and the shrine they all lived at.

"So they're going to pull this now.."

she thought out loud as she shredded the pictures up, reaching for the lighter she kept in the cupboard next to the candles. Setting the remains on the fire, she looked through the other pieces of paper, seeing the deadline would be in another week. Sighing, she huddled herself into a small ball and bit her lips in hopes of cutting off the tears that were threatening to fall. If only Kagome had been born first, she'd be in the position; lying to the family, the one person she loved and she'd be used as a stupid toy. It wasn't fair, and it never would be. If their father hadn't worked up such a debt, she wouldn't be paying it like this, and thinking about it she'd already paid it off. The only problem was that Naraku had used all of this as Blackmail! A soft knock sounded at the door causing her to jolt upward.

"Kikiyo? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine 'Yasha, I'll be out soon, just taking a bath."

"Sorry about last night, I won't go so hard next time."

She smiled as she heard his footsteps fade away, her eyes trailing down her arm to rest at her right hand where a large ring sat. She was too deep in to back out now. They were set to get married in six months, and in that time she had to find away to let Naraku get hold of the Taiyokai; least her family pay the price.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*'

The moment she felt arms wrap themselves around her waist, Sango shot upright in the bed, dragging a hand through her hair as she turned to the person beside her. The guy was still asleep and she took note of the fact it was the pervert from earlier that night. How the hell he managed to sleep with her she didn't know, but the on coming headache seemed to help clear everything. Sliding out from under the covers, she searched the dark room for her clothes, finding her bra and reaching into it to check her cell phone. She sighed in relief when she three messages stating that she wasn't the only who was enjoying herself but her scrolled through her messages several more times in hopes of finding one of Kagome.

Sango laughing, and smacked her head in realization to the fact that the poor girl probably headed back to the hotel to go to sleep once everyone deserted her. Quickly sending her a text to let her know everyone's whereabouts, she made her way back towards the male that was now awake. She might as well indulge a bit sense she was already here right?

Kagome groaned. Her head hurt, her face hurt, everything hurt. And as if the gods were not done destroying what faith in humanity she had left; she was currently tied down to a chair in the middle of a dark room. Or, she assumed it was dark; she couldn't really tell beneath the blind fold. Voices echoed from the all corners of the room as heavy foot falls made their way to her, the blind fold being yanked from her face as the sound of something being dropped held her attention. Squinting slightly, Kagome looked toward the chair that seated several feet away from her, currently being occupied by a rather good looking male. Cringing, Kagome mentally slapped herself. She couldn't think of him as sexy, he fucking kidnapped her! Glaring at the handsome, long haired man across from her (there was no point in denying how hot he was) she moved her wrists slightly in their binds, noticing the ropes where slightly loose.

"Higarashi..."

The cool suave voice seemed to compliment his sexy demeanor; no matter how stoic he looked right then. She kept her glare focused on him; watching around her from the corner of her eyes.

"Do you not understand your own language? Or have you just taken a liking to the Chinese filth?"

Kagome raised an eyebrow at him and huffed.

"You refuse to answer. Very well then we shall make you."

Completely ignoring his statement Kagome turned away from him.

"If you didn't act all 'holier than thou' and actually ask a question, then I'd answer bastard."

she mumbled under her breath, turning to gasp slightly when she noticed him directly in front of her.

"If you weren't acting like a stubborn child and answered my questions faster, we wouldn't be at this stand still now would we?"

"We wouldn't be at a standstill if you hadn't kidnapped me!"

"If you hadn't betrayed the trust bestowed upon you by myself and the Taiyokai we wouldn't have needed to do this."

He bit out, glaring at the female and clenching his right fist in his coat pocket, while his left hand motioned for a male to come forward.

"I've said this like fifty times already, I don't know who any of you are!"

"Ignorance isn't become of your image Kikiyo."

Glaring, Kagome leaned forward, her face inches from his.

"I'm. Not. Kikiyo. If you know her so well, then you'd know she had a sister, and that sister is me."

"Since you see it fit to continue with these pointless games, then I'll just have to play one of my own."

Sesshomaru turned toward the male he'd motioned to earlier, holding his hands out to receive a Knife, gripping it in his hand; he straightened himself and pressed it to Kagome's neck, bringing the blade down in a swift motion. Gasping Kagome hunched herself forward in hopes of regaining whatever modesty she had left, tearing up slightly as she looked at the remaining pieces of cloth.

"That was my favorite shirt! You...You inglorious bastard!"

Sesshomaru hardened his glare, growling slightly as he grabbed a fist full of her hair, jerking her head back.

"You seem to be underestimating your position here Kikiyo."

"I-Im not Kikiyo! I swear to you!"

"I grow tired of these games.."

Sesshomaru's hand left her hair to rest at her shoulder before cupping her cheek, his other hand sliding down toward her waist. Mustering all she could to glare through her blush, she thrashed slightly in the seat.

"Get your hands off me you filthy feminine male!"

Turning to glare at the her, Sesshomaru recoiled; his hands wiping off the spit that coated his eyes. Kagome smirked toward him, her hands sliding out of the binds; but in hopes of not letting anyone notice, she kept her hands in place. his eyes hardened as she smirked at him, and he took a step forward just before he rose his hand upward and brought it down across her face knocking off the chair and onto the hard concrete floor. gasping slightly, Kagome sat up, and scooted her way against the wall behind her, her eyes scanning the twenty or so people in the room. Sesshomaru looked toward the chair she'd fallen out of and growled slightly, grabbing a fist full of her hair and dragged her across the concrete. Thrashing and shouting, she dung her nails into his hands to no avail, suddenly feeling very stupid for constantly biting them.

Sesshomaru abruptly let go of her hair causing her head to connect with the concrete and linger there for several moments before she picked up and slung over someones shoulder. Her vision swam for several moments and was finally able to focus till she was deposited on the white tile floor once again very roughly. quickly she sat up and bolted toward the door, grasping the handle and yanking on it. she heard something similar to a chuckle sound in the room before she froze, a larger body pressing itself to her back. she leaned further onto the door as a pair of hands slammed themselves on either side of her head. sesshomaru smirked, and dipped his head slightly to rest in the crook of her neck.

"Now Kikiyo, i'd rather start to speak now while you're in a sensible state of mind. least i resort to.."

His hand rested at the front of her hips as he leaned his head back slightly.

"Different Methods.."

Kagome whirled around to glare at him, her lips slightly brushing over his own, and in hopes of pushing the blush down she glared at him and shoved him back.

" . ."

Sesshomaru regarded her with a bored look as he shrugged off his suit jacket, throwing it on the couch that sat a few feet away from him.

"Lets just say you are 'Kagome', what are you doing in Beijing?"

"School field trip."

Sesshomaru shoved her roughly against the wall, wrapping his hand around her neck.

"Wrong answer."

**Ugh...i really wannah do a lemon, but its way to soon..i could stage a half rape scene or somthing..but eh, i'll think about it. im going to try and get the next chapter out by Thursday.. so be patient! **


	4. Duel cellar Line

**This was long overdo, a look back at japan and the wonders going on over there! (Warning, mentions of rape and sexual content comming up so pretty much some fluff xD)**

If the little demon sitting across from him didn't shut up, kouga wasn't sure what he'd do; said girl was currently bouncing up and down and belting out (in a horrible voice might he add) some song by an american singer. Now, he could speak english; but at the very moment he wished he didn't. Rin (the demon child) had moved to stand up in the limo and dance around, pumping her fist up in the air every time the girl (or boy he wasn't very sure) squealed out the word baby; which in the last few moments, seemed to be around fifty times. By the time the song had ended, Rin was heavily breathing and laying across the floor of the vehicle. Her black hair was tousled about her head, and her green spring dress was spread out around her like a field of grass.

"Hey, Kouga. Rin wants to know if she can have a milkshake."

Turning his gaze to the floor, he glared slightly and sighed, crossing his arms as Rin tapped onto the glass separating them from the driver and shouted for him to pull over. it was at times like these Kouga couldn't understand why he let himself become a babysitter. He was leader of the Korean mafia for fucks sake! what in gods name was he doing babysitting a kid in Kyoto Japan? sighing, he hung his head and watched as a large milkshake was passed through the small window, Rins face broke out in a large grin as she started drinking it. Kouga groaned and scrunched his nose slightly, turning his head to look out the window as they speed though the streets of Kyoto.

"Kouga?"

"What brat?"

"Rin wants to know when Sesshomaru-sama is coming back."

"Soon."

"How soon?"

"not sure."

"Why aren't you sure?"

Kouga turned and fixed a glare on the young girl, frowning slightly as he opened his mouth to speak.

"Why the hell are you so curious?"

"Rin's not curious, she just wants to know when Sesshe-chan is coming home!"

"Then why doesn't Rin-chan just call him?"

The little girl looked at him oddly for a few moments before she finally understood what it is he meant. grinning she reached for the phone sitting against the door of the limo and started to quickly punch in numbers. Kouga heard someone else on the phone talking in quick chinese, and he finally noticed how this girl could be Sesshomaru's child. Her face was now blank, and her eyes were slits now. she cleared her throat before answering the man back, in complete Chinese-

"Rin-sama doesn't have to waste her precious time to worthless dogs such as you, unless you want to be dismembered slowly, you would do well get the one called Jaken and place him on the phone."

There was no sound for several moments till something similar to a screech echoed through the phone, and rin's face lit up as she grinned.

"JAKEN-SAMA! rin is so happy to hear from you, but she wants to talk to papa!"

"Stupid girl! Sesshomaru-sama is working right now, he cant get to the phone! how dare you call him!"

the young girl pouted slightly and frowned.

"rin-chan misses her papa! if you wont let her talk to him, the rin chan will call his cell phone!"

"RIN, NO! Sesshomaru-sama is quite busy! i'll have him call you when he's finished!"

Rin turned into a mini Sesshomaru for the seconded time in the last five minutes.

"Not good enough."

and with that she hung up the phone and dialed his number. Kouga looked over at the girl oddly and moved against the door of the limo, looking back between it and her ever few seconds as she waited for the call to pick up. Smiling, she moved to set next to kouga putting the phone on speaker as she grinned.

"So you can say hi to!"

In those few moments, Kouga had never been more angered or blood thirsty.

Kagome clawed at his hands, throwing her head side to side in hopes being able to get some form of oxygen down her throat at that moment. A feral look over took his features as his gold eyes seemingly turned red. He tiled his head slightly the moment a familiar ring-tone sounded from his pocket; using his free hand, he pulled it out and kagome chose that moment to swing her hand toward his face, scratching and sending the phone flying several feet away.

"Little spitfire, have you yet to tire out?"

Kagome glared at him, gasping slightly as she quickly brought up her knee and slammed it into his stomach; his hand loosening just enough for her to grasp his wrist and jerk it to the side till a knowing crack echoed through out the whole room. He staggered back slightly and Kagome ran to the phone, pressing the talk button, her fingers skimming every other one as well. just as she opened her mouth to speak, Sesshomaru tangled his un-broken hand into her hair and pulled her away. Letting out a scream, she trashed and yelped. she was beyond brave at his point and was reduced to hysterics, screaming and crying that she wasn't kikiyo and she didn't know why the hell she was here.

Kagome found herself pinned to the couch under him. She froze for a moment as he leaned his head into the crook of her neck and inhaled. Sesshomaru nuzzled her neck and smirked as he felt her stop moving. He just needed her to stay still while his wrist healed, but the stupid bitch was causing such a fuss. He knew that if she started running again, his beast would just come out; and he was having a hell of a time keeping it locked up as it was.

The moment kagome started to shift underneath him, he growled slightly, his tongue darting out to taste her neck. Kagome squeezed her eyes shut and stilled her breathing, it was going to go down hill from here, she new it; he knew it; and everyone in the building knew it. She'd once again lost all faith in humanity, no one cared and she was going to be used and thrown out; or so she hoped.

She was shaking under him, and the beast whimpered slightly, nuzzling her neck. He could taste the fear and disgust flowing off of her in waves; could feel the sadness and sorrow coming off of her as well. And with hopes of calming her he resorted to doing what most inu's would do.

he left open mouthed kisses along her jaw and neck, his hands traveling to rest at her waist as he slid his right leg between her own, pressing his knee against her core and shifting it slightly against her. She gasped and moaned slightly; causing him to lean back to look at her reaction as he did it again, this time both his hands (the other had healed at this point) grasped the edges of her jeans and jerked them down slightly as he lowered his lips to her stomach, kissing upward toward her neck. His mouth hovered above her own before he lowered it slowly; and much to his surprise Kagome jerked her head away.

Sesshomaru growled and jerked his knee against her core roughly, smirking when she jolted underneath him; her mouth opening slightly to the point where he could push his tongue into her mouth. She stilled for a moment and bit her teeth down onto his tongue, a metallic taste filling her mouth as he pulled away.

Sitting up, Sesshomaru wiped his mouth before leaning forward and pining her hands above her head, Smirking in a sadistic manner as he kept jerking his knee against her core, his eyes glowing red each time she gasped or jerked her hips forward. he kept one hand at her wrist, his other sliding into her pants and stroking her, she bucked against his hand in carnal need and a finger slid into her, and she yelped in surprise.

her body glowed a light pink then as she yelped for help, shouting rape and something louder echoed from a corner of the room.

"SESSHOMARU WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

and an even louder,

"PAPA, RIN WANTS TO KNOW WHATS GOING ON!"

**_HAHA_, is that good enough? its not a lemon..but maybe later on :3**


	5. Calm before the storm

..i wannah write another story based off little red riding hood...what do you think?

Sesshomaru halted in his movement and turned his eyes to glare at Kagome, who in return was searching the room for the source of the voices. Rin was gripping the phone tightly between her small hands and leaned closer to the speaker.

"PAPA RIN WANTS TO KNOW IF YOU OKAY NOW!?"

The glare slowly melted its way off his face as he turned, his heightened hears picking up the voice from under the desk; removing himself from kagaome he reached under the desk and pulled out the cellphone, frowning when he realized the phone had been on for the last twenty five minutes.

"Rin, this Sesshomaru wants to know why you have called him."

"Rin missess Sessho-chan!"

"Thats acceptable Rin, But had you called Jaken first, you'd understand that Papa was working."

Something similar to a growl made its way through the phone, and upon instict sesshomaru pulled the receiver away from his ear and held it art arm length.

"JAKEN-SAMA WAS BEING A TURD TO RIN!"

Sesshomaru nodded his head as she continued yelling, watching kagome from the corned of his eyes as she sat up and wrapped her arms around her knees.

"Rin.."

"HAI!?"

"I still have work to be done, i shall be back home within the week."

Scuffling filled the phone as screaming once again reached the receiver and Sesshomaru had to hold it even further away.

"SESSHOMARU!"

"...Wolf.."

"WHO THE FUCK WAS THAT FUCKING SCREAMING!?"

Within seconds Kagome had launched herself over the room and snatched the phone from Sesshomarus hand and a large smile had taken over her features.

"KOUGA!"

A small pang went through sesshomaru's chest at this, he glared shaking his head slightly in shame of his beast.

"KAGS WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!?"

"I was freaking kidnapped by your so called 'friend' "

"...What the hell did you do?"

"WHAT DID I DO!? FOR YOUR INFORMATION THIS IS ALL KIKIYO AND SANGO'S FAULT!"

"sure it is."

"IM NOT KIDDING I NEVER DO ANYTHING WRONG!"

"Mhm...how'd you manage this then?"

"oh my god...freaking Sango took me to a club and this weird guy sat with me and called me kikiyo and i got up and walked away and the next thing i know im being mugged and smacked then i end up here and you call right as he's freaking raping me!"

By the end of her sentence, Kagome's face was red, and she was breathing in and out heavily; she was no match for kouga who was several shades of red and whos dark aura seemed to grow in the back of Limo, Scaring the driver but only getting Rin to simply pat his head.

"Kags..put sesshomaru on the phone..okay?"

"U-uh...yea..."

hesitantly said girl turned to face sesshomaru, handing him the phone and stepping a few feet away.

"Im on my way to an airport right now with rin, whether you like it or not we are comming there and will be there within the next day to sort this shit out, just leave the room, cause you sure as hell fucked up."

"Oh really, and how did i 'fuck up'?"

"For starters, you have the wrong Higurashi twin."

"Im postive i do not."

"Have you even smelled her scent..?"

Course he'd smelt her sent..among other things, but he turned and moved toward the kagome. said girl flinched slightly as he bent down to sniff the side of her neck, neck glaring slightly.

"She smells like...not Kikiyo."

"what the fuck do you mean? whats does she smell like to you!?"

Sesshomaru quickly growled something into the phone before switching to what she assumed was demon tongue.

"..Your joking..are you fuck-..UGH GETTING ON A PLANE"

The phone was quickly cut off and sesshomaru tossed it onto the floor, turning to look at Kagome before walking towards the door of the room, pulling a key from his pocket and unlocking the door.

"You may be the wrong Higurashi, but that doesn't mean i have to let you go."

"THE HELL YOU DO!"

"Not exactly, stay put."

Kagome couldnt launch herself to the door quick enough to make it out of the room before he slammed it and locked it.

"Behave my little Spitfire, when i return we'll test those miko abilites."

Kagome didnt know whether she should scream or cry; but she chose the latter when she realized something.

"Everyone here is a demon.."

Kagura had gotten home to find her daughter Kanna hiding under the kitchen, the little girl didnt talk as it was; and at the rate everything was going most likely never would. Holding her arms out, Kagura scooped up her daughter, holding her on her hip as she made her way out the door.

Kanna had several cuts and scraps on her, which was virtually nothing, but she was seething inside. The bastard could hurt his on child like that!

The thought did nothing less then infuriate her as she made her way up the steps and started throwing random clothing into a bag.

"..Mama..."

Kagura looked up at her daughter, kissing her cheek before turning back to packing a bag.

"Mhm?"

"..are you sending me to Nanas?"

"Yes, you'll stay there with your brothers.."

Kanna nodded and rocked herself back and forth on the edge of bed, giddy from the thought of seeing her sibling and Her Nana Kaede. Kagura personally didn't like the woman, but Kagura didnt really like anyone now-a-days. The only reason the old woman would watch demon children was because she didn't discriminate against child demon, it made no sense. A child was still a child in that woman's eyes.

Kagura closed the suitcase and reached into her bodice, dialing a number and speaking quickly in Chinese to book a flight; once she was finished she Called Kaede, explaining their situation quickly and calmly.

"send her on a flight to Fukuoka, i'll pick her up and keep her with her siblings. you should be more careful."

Kaede hung up after that and kagura placed the phone back in her bodiced and picked up her child and her bags, quickly making her way out of the house and into her car, straping her child into the back seat and starting her car for the two hour long drive to the airport.

She wouldnt let her daughter get hurt again.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	6. When in china?

**A/N: Im sorry, i got a writters block on this story! so i've tried my best to write through it, im sorry if it seems slow, and its not good enough, but i am trying! and..i know baby hakudoshi is the same** **as the 10 yearold one...so its kudoshi and hakudoshi..kanna and hakudoshi are twins though so..ha**

kaede had waited in the airport for the girl with the white hair. usually she didnt converse with youkai, but it was merely a child caught between the spat that was going on between their parents. She grimaced slightly at this thought though; what had possed kagura to even pursue such a infamous male? he was known throughout the youkai/priestess world as a force to be reckoned with, hanyou or not; and then you simply have to add in the fact that within the world of the humans he was a large mob boss.

If kagura wasn't acting like a bitch in heat throughout the past five years, then she herself couldnt tell the difference. She was caught in a abusive relationship where her three children were the only ones being caught in it. she was a pitty, that much she was sure. Kaede was jostled from her thoughts the moment a small voice had called out 'nanna!'

Kaede turned to grab the small bundle known as a child, placing a chaste kiss to her pale forehead.

"nanna, i missed you."

smiling, kaede nodding, become slightly weary of the childs cold demeanor; she surely the opposite of her twin brother.

"Nanna, how are Hakudoshi and Kudoshi?"

"Fine child, we should get home to see them yes?"

Kanna nodded, and walked in step with Kaede, pulling a small bag behind her. The old woman looked at her slightly and smiled, grabbing the small girls had as she made her way back to the car that parked in the front of the airport. Kanna opened the door and sat in the back, hugging her twin brother tightly and smiling; then later leaned into the car seat to kiss her baby brother. Kaede smiled and closed the door; seating herself behind the steering wheel before starting the car and driving away.

"Kanna, why did mother send you?"

Kanna shrugged slightly and folded her hands on her lap.

"You're useless, but good to see you."

Kaede sighed slightly, but continued to focus on driving the car. she had to, considering it would be a two hour drive back to their house. within several moments though, shed noticed that the twins had fallen asleep in the back seat, and realized how tired they must have been. Hakudoshi didn't really have an excuse(he slept all day) but considering kanna was traveling all day it made sense.

Sang was beyond freaking out, she was batshit crazy as of the current moment. not only had she called kagome thirty-five times, she also texted her and got no reply. Miroku was pretty sure that she wasn't really worried about her friend; but more so irritated that she had yet to call back. so, he found himself laying among the many pillows that loitered on the king sized bed; the thin sheet resting on his waist. Sango on the other hand; was prancing around as nude as the day she was born, her black hair resting at her shoulders and occasionally flowing around her face when she shouted into the receiver on the phone. Miroku was starting to get worried though, because for some reason, it turned him on.

Sango though, wasn't being turned on at all, and was actually even more angry then before. Sure, every time she even remotely started to get worried about Kagome, miroku would just thrust at the perfect angle and everything would fly from her head; but that didn't mean she wasn't worried! the stupid hooker had yet to call her! Sango sat herself on the edge of the bed and dramatically closed her flip phone.

Thinking on it, no one had even called to check on her either. as soon as the thought intruded into her head, she smacked her palm into her head. If kagome was doing anything like she was, of course she wouldn't to be found or bothered! as if miroku could read her mind, his hands were gripping her waist slightly just as his lips found their way onto the side of her neck.

God, when she finally got to meet up with kagome, she wanted to hear all of what was going with her. Sango was far from being a whore, but she knew a good fuck when she had one. And who knows, maybe they'd be an item.

But the moment she heard a female voice at the door, she thought otherwise and proceeded to grabbing her dress and slipping it on. on her way out though, she grabbed her phone and flung open the door; the female on the other side seemed heartbroken as it was, and sango simply let her into the room before making her way out of the hotel.

On second thought, she'd look for kagome now and take the morning after pill; and maybe a few jello shots, her temper was most certainly rising as of the moment.

If he wasn't positive he'd be murdered, he'd have slipped some kind of sleeping meds into her orange juice; because rin would not shutup. Sure, he could block her out for a few minutes, but the stupid girl and her "tingling senses" that somehow gave her reason to grab his face and turn it towards herself every few moments.

"KOUGA-KUN! RIN WAS TALKING!"

"...I know kid."

"Rin thinks your not listening."

"I am."

"what was Rin talking about."

"How i wasnt listening."

"Thats not what Rin meant and you know it! BAKA!"

Sighing, he leaned back into his seat in first class; with rins chair turned so they were face to face..or face to chest. she was going off about how she couldnt wait to see dog breath and was curious as to what was going on on his side of the phone call. Kouga reached into his pocket, the sleeping pills in a small bag. He could easily slip it into her juice; and POOF, she'd be out like a light.

But there was the more rational side of him that said he would get maimed, and when Rin finally did wake up, she'd still talk the hell out of his ears. So he took the lesser of two evils and pushed a rice ball into her mouth.

"rin-chan, i'd like to go to sleep."

"buf Win not Want To go to sweep~!" she squeaked with her mouth full of food.

"I didnt say you had to, i want to. so just keep quiet."

"But Rin dosnt want to!"

"if Rin dosnt go to sleep, we wont get to china faster to see Sesshomaru."

And as if everything finally made sense in the world, Rin turned her chair around and wrapped a blanket around herself. sure, she wasn't going to fall asleep right away;but at least he knew how to shut the damn kid up now. it wasn't long though, till he felt himself be pulled into the realm of dreams.

but it was more like he was tripping on acid. yea, that was a good way to describe him falling asleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome was hanging off the couch Sesshomaru's office upside down with a kitsune pup across from her. This particular Youkai was so cute and adorable, she couldn't resist pulling at his cheeks every few moments. He about five years old, and seemed to be mixed between European and Chinese; either way he was adorble.

Shippo (the kitsune pup) was currently telling her Chinese folklore as he sat across from her on the roof (from her perspective of being upside down). He was at first only supposed to be bringing her dinner, but because she was lonely and bored, he'd offered to stay and chat with her (much to her joy).

being a priestess in training though, had her spiritual powers flaring the moment she sensed him at the door, so he'd been weary of her for several moments before finally fully walking into the room and eating meal with her.

"Kagome?"

"Hm?"

"why are you here..?"

"I got pulled into my sisters problems, you?"

"I'm debt to sesshomaru-sama."

At this, kagome fell off the couch but quickly bounced back to look at the kid oddly.

"How in all five years of your life did you manage that!?"

"My parents were in debt to him, money wise. so i have to pay it off."

It was on the tip of her tongue to ask why his parents couldn't pay it off, but it only made sense that they weren't around anymore, and that made her want to cry for the poor boy. It was at this moment, that kagome knew what she'd do.

She was in this mess because of her sister, and she was most likely not getting out of it. And her motherly instincts kicked in to make her want to protect this young kitsune.

Sure, she was going to want to bitch slap herself for it later; but she felt she needed to take up where his parents left off. she already saw him as son (being they talked for five hours already) so why couldn't she act on it.

Yea, she was most likely going to bitch slap the shit out of herself later. it was a given.


End file.
